Quorra's First Day
by ayziks
Summary: An extended finale scene between Tron Legacy characters Quorra and Sam Flynn. Quorra deals with her unexpected human form – and feelings. I hope whenever you see the last two minutes of Tron Legacy from now, this fan fic gives you an entirely new perspective on Sam and Quorra. "Tron Legacy" and characters property of Disney.


Quorra waited outside the abandoned arcade while Alan and Sam talked. She leaned up against the streetlight, experiencing for the first time the sights and sounds of the world of the Users – birthplace of the Grid. It was cold – she had never been cold before! In the Grid, the seasons never changed – a relentlessly humid summer as Sam had described it. Sam had told her it was the first day of autumn in the real world.

So much had happened over the last few hours of summer.

_They passed together through the portal, enabled by Flynn's identity disk - a portal designed to transport one at time. For a moment in the transfer, her existence was intermixed with the Grid Creators' son. She felt him and his feelings and pondered, "What are these feelings? Why do I feel this way, too?_

As the digitizing laser's generator whined to silence, they gasped. They were standing eye to eye! She was human – a totally flesh and blood human!

"Oh, Sam! This changes everything!" exclaimed Quorra.

Quorra embraced Sam and cried in his arms at the miracle of her existence – her first tears. Why did the simple act of Sam stroking her hair mean so much to her?

"Hair? I have hair!" she said, and they both laughed as she grabbed a strand.

The Miracle experienced the miracle of real life itself. Neither Quorra nor Sam expected this, fully believing she would have existed only as a very special program in the chip that contained the sum total of the years of development of the Grid on his father's identity disk. They were resigned to the fact that there would be nothing more to their future relationship.

Then a look of panic gripped her as she clutched her chest.

"Sam! Something is wrong! There is something pounding inside of me!"

He smiled and pointed to her heart. "It's your heart, Quorra. All of us have one!"

"Oh, and is this 'breathing', Sam?" watching her own lungs rise and fall.

"Uh, huh," Sam stifled a laugh.

"It's not funny, Sam. I'm new to this...!"

She punched him gently – a human woman reaction - followed by a look in Sam's eyes that she saw for the first time on the Solar Sailer.

"What?" she asked.

"Just you, Quorra. You're really here! It's a...a..."

"'Miracle'? Yes. Yes it is, Sam!"

There was a knock on Flynn's secret office door.

"It's Alan – the real Tron, Quorra. I have to...explain all this."

"I'll just step outside Sam, and wait. I want to see the world."

Remembering everything underneath the street light, she admired her black leather pants and jacket that had materialized as she did, replacing the skin tight ISO Grid unitard. She could only hear portions of the friendly conversations of Sam with the man who was the essence of Tron himself. She knew that something important was to happen this morning.

Odd. It was dark in this world - like her own world. Yet things looked, smelled, and sounded like nothing in hers. Here in the dank alleys was the smell of decay. She hoped there was more than this to the real world. She expected something different, more amazing than her world. It was a little disappointing.

Sam emerged from the Arcade, saw that twinkle in his eye again, and Quorra felt an unexplainable energy that only came from being around Sam.

Flustered, all she could say was, "What's next, Sam?"

He smiled and spoke softly, "Guess we're supposed to change the world."

He stood so close to her, far closer than he should, and yet not close enough for her, and reached for her hand. Their fingers interlaced for the first time, but so naturally, that it was like the millionth time.

He continued with a grin, "Come on, I want to show you something."

She gave him an intense look as they mounted his motorcycle, like the Light Cycles of the Grid, and yet not. His ride was something more alive in its sound and feel and vibration – even the odor. It exhilarated her.

As they sped off, she felt the acceleration. She had weight, and momentum. The noise was exciting. She fully understood that she could "derezz" in the real world, in ways far more grisly and painful than in the Grid challenges. So she wrapped her arms around Sam securely, as the motorcycle quickly gained speed and headed out to the highway. For a moment, Sam put his hand on hers for assurance. Her skin got goose bumps.

_"Goose bumps! How could that be?"_she thought. There was that feeling again.

It started to get light! The dawn arrived, so well described in many of Flynn's books. She knew now what Sam was doing. He was going to show her the sunrise.

Quorra stared at the gleaming skyline off in the distance, against the beautiful green mountains and foliage - not yet turned in this first day of fall. There were _hundreds_of big and small buildings – nothing like this on the Grid.

Then she looked over her left shoulder, seeing the first rays of the sun. They were golden, with an intensity that overwhelmed the pale, lifeless blue-white lights of her world, streaming through the clouds hovering atop real mountains!

She closed her eyes, feeling the radiance of the rays falling on her face, surrounded by the rush of the wind blowing through her hair. She smiled broadly, absorbing each new experience washing over her senses.

_"So this is what it means to be a real girl!"_

Then she understood fully what Sam had meant on the upper deck of the Solar Sailer, and blushed for the first time.

_"How can Sam think I even remotely resemble the grandeur of this moment?"_

Finally she realized what her feeling was, what she was searching for, what Sam was trying to express himself to her for the first time in his life. It wasn't just three little words in romance novel any more.

_"And I feel the same."_she thought.

With that revelation, she smiled directly at him, buried her face in his back, kissing him between the shoulders, and tightened her grip around him, making sure he knew it for the hug that it was.

Sam understood, and leaned a little back in response to her. Her eyes sparkled, looking everywhere at the wonder around her and the wonder of the man she held close.

They pulled up to the ENCOM tower, and Alan met them at the main entrance. He was a dashing older man who was the face of Tron. He shook her hand, kissed it, and showed them to the elevator. For several hours they planned how to introduce Quorra to the Board. All of them wanted just a simple demonstration – nothing to exploit Quorra or make her uncomfortable - just enough to show how special she was. She agreed to all of it and suggested a few changes that made them all laugh! So human was this ISO. All the time Sam and Quorra looked at each other intensely. Alan could see what was there.

At the Board meeting, Sam shared his father's vision of changing the world, as he described the Miracle of Quorra. The Board of Directors was dumbfounded at the discoveries and by the miracles Quorra created, and even more was revealed by Sam and Alan from Flynn's transcribed identity disk.

Afterwards, Sam suggested a celebration dinner for all of them, but Alan declined, saying, "You two go have dinner together! You need it - after all that's happened."

Quorra and Sam didn't argue. All the wonders of the real world were nothing compared to their personal miracles of being together. She didn't want to leave his side for even a minute, a feeling he clearly shared.

After her first sunset, a candlelight dinner, a bonfire and star watching on the beach, and a long ride home to Sam's simple apartment, she felt even more fulfilled, sharing the warmth of Sam's bed, kissing and caressing, close in way no male or female ISO's had ever even imagined could happen between a real world man and woman. The Users' world had some miracles too!

Playfully she teased, "What's next, Sam?"

She knew full well from Flynn's selected love stories what would be next, delighted that it would actually happen to her.

"Quorra...uh..."

She quieted him with a deep kiss, clearly indicating what she needed.

Sam noticed her bare left arm, adorned with a bio-luminescent ISO tattoo, smiled and pulled her closer, telling her and showing her what human love was. She may be the last of her kind for now, but the thought of growing old with Sam and raising ISO-human children made Quorra smile.

At age seven, Sam was mesmerized by the promise of his dad's story about The Miracle. Now at 27, The Miracle held him lovingly in her arms.

Just as Flynn had hoped for them both.


End file.
